Ojos Rubí
by MaYyYkS
Summary: Un Three Shoot que espero les guste mucho / Post-Star. El futuro que era lejano... tan cercano ahora. La vida de los soberanos de la tierra tal vez nunca podrá ser perfecta, pero es real, llena de sucesos que están marcados por el "debe ser" y no por el "ser" de la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! regresando después de mucho XD les envío un fuerte abrazo a todas y espero que si alguien me lee... escriba más FF! (ok, soné desesperada) pero aun que yo ya no escribía las leía a todas ustedes, y han desaparecido misteriosamente; ojala que se pueda reactivar este fandom y bueno, he aquí mi aporte para que esto siga ;)

Un beso enorme a Sol Bronte y a Hikariadi por animarme a escribirlo, y como se debe, les dedico este fic :)

_******Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi._

**Ojos rubí**

Aquella tarde era tan espléndida como la temperatura cálida de la piel humana, en el cielo se podían figurar, con espectacularidad, nubes rosas que habían sido bañadas con los ya marchitos rayos del sol, ahí, contemplando aquel espectáculo natural, se encontraban dos cuerpos tendidos sobre hiedra fresca y perfumada, se encontraban abrazados pero con un silencio tan pesado que parecía aplastar la vida de aquellas dos almas.

- dime que es lo que piensas Mamoru.

- nada - bostezo fingidamente - sólo que estoy muy cansado, pero prefiero estar aquí a tu lado - paso sus dedos sobre el rostro terso de la mujer.

Aquella joven de ojos azules y cabellos color de sol miro al vacío y murmuro sin escuchar las palabras del hombre que le acompañaba - crees que el futuro nos voltee a ver de forma espléndida? - agito la cabeza como si tratara de salir de un transe y dirigió la vista hacia los azules del hombre esperando una respuesta - crees?.

Con un solo suspiro y una sonrisa fría, que disfrazo de esperanza, contesto aquel cuestionamiento y sin más cerro los ojos sintiendo aquella candidez del momento.

...

Con velocidad pasaron los minutos, el viento comenzó a disolver el calor diurno para dar paso a la tan esperada noche, aquella que entre sombras vive y puede congelar los cuerpos de aquellos desventurados que permanecen en su atmósfera; dentro de una casa un grupo de jóvenes discutían sobre los pormenores del futuro, pormenores que ya no eran lejanos, que debían enfilarse a lo que depara la vida misma el día de mañana.

- aún no puedo creer que por fin comenzara el reinado de paz - subió el tono de voz para llamar la atención - no están emocionadas chicas?.

- como no estarlo Minako, si este es el sueño de todas nosotras - sonrió victoriosamente - por fin se hará realidad aquello por lo que hemos luchado tanto.

Miro a ambas jóvenes y sonrió, dejandose empapar por la emoción y felicidad que se percibía en el ambiente - es hermoso ver que por fin estamos llegando al momento por el que hemos dado la vida y aún más hermoso sentir la tranquilidad que hay entre nosotras - tomo la mano de la joven rubia y miro a la mujer con cabellos negros intentado transmitir confianza - me siento tan fe...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta de aquella habitación.

- chicas ya busque a Usagi y aún no a llegado a su casa - los ojos verdes de aquella mujer castaña mostraron preocupación.

- tranquilízate Makoto, tal vez vaya a pasar la noche con Mamoru - con un tono pícaro concluyo el comentario - deben de estar celebrando en estos momentos.

...

Como todas las mañanas la brisa se hacía presente en la ciudad de Tokio acompañada de pequeños susurros del ajetreo urbano que denotaba la desesperación del movimiento cotidiano; un auto se deslizaba a través de la principal avenida, rechinaba las llantas en cada esquivada de autos entre el tráfico, en un movimiento abrupto se detuvo y bajo el vidrio frente a una mujer.

- hola guapa, disculpa por la demora - hizo una pausa mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba la anatomía de la fémina - vamos, sube al auto.

- no hay ningún problema por el tiempo Haruka, ya sabes que siempre es relativo a los momentos de la vida, todo llega al momento preciso - respondió a la vez que se introdujo al vehículo mientras acompañaba con una leve sonrisa muy poco marcada en sus labios - y...?.

Interrumpió - se quedo con Hotaru, no quiso despertarla ... Parece que es muy temprano para levantar a un bebe que estuvo despierto toda la noche.

- vaya! Deben de verse como una familia excepcionalmente hermosa - lanzo un sincero suspiro lleno de ilusión y anhelo.

- gracias Setsuna, esta época de felicidad y paz nos a traído recompensas a todos - se talló los ojos mostrando el desvelo de aquella noche.

- Michiru debe estar muy feliz.

- claro, deseábamos tanto formar una familia, espero que esta felicidad dure toda la eternidad.

...

Mientras el frío continuaba en el ambiente matutino una joven miraba a través de la ventana, inquietamente lanzaba su aliento para nublar el cristal y con sus dedos escribir números, suspiro y continuo dibujando más números; su atención fue distraída al escuchar el sonido del timbre del teléfono, permaneció en silencio un par de minutos para determinar quien llamaba, al percatarse que no era para ella continuo en su labor de escribir números en la ventana, en ese momento vio como un gato negro salía de debajo de su cama, lo observo con detenimiento.

- por la edad de Hotaru ya no debo de tardar en quedar embarazada.

- no debes anhelar con ansias ese suceso Usagi, recuerda que el futuro esta escrito y debes disfrutar el momento - hablo el gato tratando de transmitir sabiduría y tranquilidad.

Sin prestar atención al comentario continuo posando su aliento y dibujando número en el cristal - es que ... Luna ... estoy muy nerviosa, ya quiero que Chibi-Usa este en nuestras vidas pero no quiero sentir dolor.

- sabes que el dolor que experimenta una madre al dar a luz es muy pequeño comparado con la enorme felicidad que ese suceso representa.

- lo se - sonrió intentando disfrazar su preocupación - es sólo que no quiero fallar, soy la reina, siempre esperan de mi algo más - poso sus azules nuevamente en la ventana - todos piden más de mi.

- es que eres la reina Usagi, siempre tienes que dar más y más a tu reino ... tu lo sabes, cierto?.

- gracias mi consejera real - suspiro en tono de cansancio - cuando nos mudaremos al castillo?.

- las chicas están terminando con todos los preparativos y pormenores - salto el gato para acurrucarce en las piernas de la rubia - yo cálculo que antes de comenzar el próximo mes estaremos ya instalados.

...

- entonces Michiru, sólo falta que el rey dé su aprobación para que se termine la decoración y traslademos a la reina a sus aposentos - juntaba diversos papeles y planos entre sus manos para revisarlos.

- así es Setsuna, el día de ayer Haruka y yo nos encargamos de inspeccionar la construcción.

Interrumpió - revisamos cada muro asegurándonos que este firme y acorde a cada especificación señalada por el rey en los planos.

- parece que todo esta en orden y perfecto - siguió con los ojos cada detalle plasmado en las hojas, su rostro denotaba lo maravillada y ensimismada que estaba en aquella obra perfecta y excitante que representaba el futuro, el cual había sido labrado de sangre y batallas - todo sea por hacer realidad un futuro de cristal.

- un futuro por el que hemos luchado hasta el cansancio - dijo la joven de cabellos aguamarina mientras besaba a la pequeña criatura de ojos violetas que tenía entre brazos.

- un futuro que debe de ser, cueste lo que cueste.

- por que así a sido escrito en el milenio de plata a través de las eras, tallado en cada segundo de las arenas del tiempo y marcado para la eternidad del universo al cuidado de Chronos - hizo un pausa para poder abandonar el lugar - Iré a ver al rey para llevarle las nuevas - término de decir la morena antes de retirarse.

- sabes Haruka?, me siento tan feliz, siempre quise ver este momento ... tu, yo, Hotaru ... y ahora, el futuro lleno de paz que todos anhelábamos volver a vivir.

- sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz Michiru - contesto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer, suspiro fuertemente llevándose a su interior toda la fragancia del cuerpo de su amada intentando dejarlo vacío y adueñarlo para sí misma.

...

Comenzaba el día a calentar su atmósfera, parecía ser uno de esos de verano, de aquellos que se antojaban; un grupo de mujeres caminaban despreocupadamente.

- Están seguras que su mamá no le ha dicho nada?.

- tranquilízate Minako, yo hable personalmente con su madre y le pedí que no le mencionará nada a Usagi.

- y tu crees Amy que en verdad su mamá no le diga nada de las llamadas?, me temo que ya lo sabe.

Interrumpió - chicas tranquilicense, aún que Usagi sepa de las llamadas no son nada más que "marcar y colgar", puede tratarse de una broma, ser de cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar - la joven con fuerza y lógica trato de tranquilizar al grupo.

- Rei, tu siempre tan confiada.

- no es confianza Minako, es sólo que hay que darle méritos a Usagi, - suspiro mientras detenía su caminar - ella esta con Mamoru, esta haciendo lo que debe.

- pero recuerda que si él sigue molestándola puede caer en tentación, yo lo haría - soltó una picara carcajada mientras se enrojecía para hacer visible su pensamiento.

- Minako que descarada eres - rió apenadamente la joven castaña.

Interrumpió - Sabemos como es ella, la conocemos ... Somos sus amigas antes que sus guardianas, no?, entonces chicas, hay que actuar como tales y no creerla tan frágil - volvió a continuar con su caminar impulsando a las otras jóvenes a seguirla.

- Rei te entiendo, pero aún así hay que mantener esto en secreto, si? Es por Tokio de cristal que así debe de ser - la joven se adelantó para detener a su amiga.

...

El segundero recorrió sin más el espacio libre del reloj, dos almas se observaban de reojo, sin mencionar palabra alguna, solo contemplando el tiempo como las esfinges que ven pasar la vida en la eternidad.

La mujer permanecía quieta, sin acercarse, respirando el mismo aire que aquel hombre, ensimismada vislumbraba cada parte de su cuerpo, admirando enajenadamente cada movimiento que hacia.

El hombre hojeaba unos planos, seguía de reojo la anatomía bien torneada y madura de la mujer frente a él, de vez en vez tosía para levantar el rostro y mirar fijamente sus ojos, sonreía y continuaba examinando aquella serie de documentos.

- todo esta perfecto Setsuna.

- me alegra que así sea mi rey - continuo anonadada observando a aquel hombre, pensó - El silencio suele ser alentador si se comparte con la persona adecuada, suele ser alegre si esa persona ama el momento, suele ser perfecto si no pesa... - en ese instante regresó a la realidad - si no hay algo más para lo que me necesite, mi rey, me retiro.

Decidido se levantó y detuvo a la mujer antes que hiciera la formal reverencia para salir de aquel lugar - no te vayas Setsuna, quédate un poco más, charlemos como antes lo hacíamos, sin tanta formalidad.

Sonrió sin mencionar palabra alguna, esos momentos eran tan encantadores que el solo recordarlos la hacían sonrojar, pensó en lo lejanos que parecían ya esos días que tanto disfrutaban juntos en charlas de la universidad, ahora, no podía verlo como antes, a pesar de que siempre supo que él era el único soberano de la tierra, ahora no era nada menos que su rey, aquel al que debía proteger y cuidar.

...

- entonces Usa ya estas lista para ir al palacio?

-Minako eso no se pregunta!, debe estar muy nerviosa y entusiasmada, como cualquiera de nosotras lo esta.

- así es chicas, todas estaremos juntas - sonrió la rubia para reflejar el deseo que sentía - no estaría segura si ustedes no me acompañarán.

- y en verdad te sientes nerviosa como lo dijo Amy?.

- no lo se Makoto ... Más bien ... me siento ansiosa y feliz, todo se ha hecho realidad, hemos podido alcanzar nuestros sueños ...

Una joven de cabellos oscuros se acerco a la mujeres para llevar unas tasas de cerámica blanca que contenían café - sabes Usagi, nosotras somos felices por tu felicidad, pero creo que hay algo que no nos has dicho...


	2. Chapter 2, part 1

**Esta es la primera parte del capítulo, demore de más al subir debido a que la idea estaba volátil y debía separarse en dos partes. Espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin algún fine de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece._

Capítulo 2, Parte 1

La tarde tenía uno de esos sabores a libertad, lleno de esa gracia que cualquiera desearía sentir día y noche en su vida, así, entre la mezcla de sentimientos dos cuerpos extasiados se encontraban tendidos sobre las sábanas blancas de una habitación; este desenlace había pasado de la plática eventual, el orgasmo de palabras e ideas, las caricias oportunas que de vez en vez se cruzaban de forma ocasional y coqueta, hasta llegar a los desgarradores besos y las necesidades de sentir el cuerpo de uno rozando al otro, acompañado de sudor, gemidos y movimientos acompasados para llegar a la cúspide del momento. Las miradas profundas no se hicieron esperar, las palabras sobraban y no eran necesarias para completar ese instante.  
El hombre continuaba con las caricias en el rostro de la mujer, esta permanecía quieta deseando que ese momento nunca terminase.  
Se ánimo a hablar - Setsuna yo ... - la joven coloco su dedo índice sobre los labio de este para callar su voz.  
Pidió en voz baja - Mamoru no digas más, esto no debió pasar, antes lo habíamos pasado por alto, pero ahora ya no puede volver a ocurrir - besó sus labios profundamente y sello el momento con uno pequeño - ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, tu eres el soberano de la tierra y yo tengo que continuar con mi deber sin titubear; este mi amado Rey fue la despedida de nuestro amor.  
- tu lo has dicho, soy el Rey y no te quiero dejar ir, entiendes eso?

...

- abriga bien a Hotaru, no quiero que se vaya a enfermar, si?  
- Haruka, no es la primera vez que salimos, sé que debo llevarle. Siempre te preocupas de más - contesto con un tono provocativo.  
- Ustedes son mis seres queridos Michiru, solo quiero que no les pase nada.  
Las mujeres se miraron y supieron que ese era el comienzo de sus sueños, el comienzo de aquello que había sido tan esperado y que genero su motivo de vivir. Ahora sólo tenían que vivirlo y protegerlo.  
...

- no se trata de eso Rei, sabes que les he dicho todo, son mis amigas, pero es que desde que Mamoru y yo hemos estado con presiones, las cosas no son iguales. En ocasiones siento que hay barreras más allá de lo que debe de ser - respiró profundamente - Que sí la vida nos tiene algo preparado y escrito no es como nosotros queremos o creeremos que pasara - suspiró.  
La joven no encontró palabras para responderle a la rubia, sabía que en el corazón de aquella mujer había un presentimiento y, tal vez, una verdad.

...

Muy a menudo el cielo estrellado acompaña con compases las grandes celebraciones, y aquella no podría ser la excepción, luces de colores por todos lados, brillo digno de la realeza y una elegancia provocativa en cada asistente. Un palacio era el centro de aquella noche, las paredes estaban adornadas con cientos de pequeños diamantes que daban un espectacular brillo a cada una de ellas asemejandolas con el brillo de la plata, los pisos estaban forrados con lozas de cristal de diversos colores, amplios ventanales en cada extremo dejaban ver el cielo nocturno adornado con una resplandeciente y blanca luna llena, columnas griegas se acomodaban a lo largo de los pasillos, y un festín de olores, colores y texturas estaban en el banquete real sobre una fuerte mesa de mármol con diseños griegos.  
De fondo la música de violines acompasaba la velada, uno de ellos sonaba intempestivamente como las olas del mar al chocar en la costa, con rápida velocidad pasaba de una cuerda a otra, parecía que la música era tan natural en la joven de cabellos aguamarina que interpretaba esa pieza.  
Aquella noche todo emitía un halo de luz, bondad y esperanza; la felicidad y tranquilidad se respiraba en cada rincón de la noche. Así era como todos le daban la bienvenida a una época de paz y prosperidad en el planeta, por fin gobernaría la reina de la luna junto al soberano de la tierra, eso nadie podía destruirlo ahora.  
La reina de la luna lleva sobre los cabellos dorados una pequeña tiara de plata, sencilla y con tres pequeñas joyas rosadas, el amplio vestido blanco semi transparente dejaba ver un poco de su anatomía pálida entre varias capas de tela tan delgada como la gasa, y usaba un largo báculo de plata con una luna rosada y creciente en la parte de arriba; mientras que el soberano de la tierra lucía un traje gris claro con un antifaz blanco, un corbatín blanco con tres pequeños rubíes, y llevaba un bastón de plata con un enorme rubí en la parte alta que hacía a la par de cetro .  
Se encontraban en la fiesta junto con innumerables súbditos, parte de la guardia comandada por la general y guerrera Urano, la guardia real que era integrada por las guerreras de Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus; los consejeros reales Luna y Artemis también estaban presentes en aquella celebración juntó con, otra de los generales, la guerreara Neptuno que interpretaba con el violín numerosas melodías para complacer el momento.  
De entré la multitud de personas que se encontraban en la entrada del palacio, desfilo una mujer para aproximarse a los soberanos de aquel imperio - me rindo ante usted mis reyes - inclino la cabeza en señal de sumisión - sólo les interrumpo para reportarme, y pedirles disculpas por no haber llegado antes, esto fue debido a que no podía abandonar la puerta del tiempo.  
- Guerrera Plutón, no es necesario que te disculpes...  
Interrumpió la reina lunar- Así es Setsuna, nosotros entendemos que estás en tus labores- fue distraída la atención de la joven debido a que un niño se acercó a ofrecerle galletas de colores.  
El hombre se acercó y murmuro en el oído de la mujer - Pensé que no llegarías, tenía tantas ganas de verte.  
La mujer se sonrojó y retrocedió tratando de guardar la compostura intentando que la reina no se percatara de aquella situación.  
Continuó aquella velada, los capaces musicales seguían llevando la noche a la madrugada, y está a la mañana.

...

-Entonces Mamoru, crees que pueda comenzar a decorar la habitación de Chibi-Usa?  
Ambos cuerpos permanecían desnudos entre las penumbras; de fondo, muy a lo lejos, se escuchaba aún la música del festejo en el palacio.

...


End file.
